


Naming our boy

by CunninghamH2014



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, Cousins, F/M, Gen, Jemma & Daisy sisters, Kids playing, Overheard conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CunninghamH2014/pseuds/CunninghamH2014
Summary: Daisy and Daniel talk about names for their coming baby. / Daisy and Jemma watch their kids play with Fitz.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Naming our boy

Daniel (Jordan) Sousa / Daisy Johnson 

They had been passing around names for months (3mo) now but when you live the lives they lived most names had some type of painful memory added with them. Peggy and Grant were two names that were crossed off the list quickly, Jack and Jason were still in the running for a boy. Daisy had sugessted Bobby(i) for a boy or girl. She also knew if she named a daughter after May it would either inferate May or she would be over the moon and Daisy slightly wanted to know what would happen if she named her after May. They were lying in bed one night after a lazy day, Daisy had her head resting on Daniel's chest, when Daisy had a thought. "What do you think about the name Lincoln?" 

"It's a good name," Daniel says, after a munite. He halfway wonders where she came up with that name until he looks down at her face and realizes that she must have know a Lincoln with the pain in her eyes. It was the same look he got when he thought of Jack and Peggy. "Who was he?" He asks after a few munites, wrapping an arm around her shoulder holding onto her. 

"He..." Daisy tries to start but just can't get the words out. 

"It's okay," Daniels says rubbing up and down her arm hoping to sothe her pain.

"He was a good man," Daisy says wrapping her arms around Daniels' chest, "He was a doctor for a while. I met him at Afterlife; he was the one who made me feel normal after I became Inhuman."

"Sounds like an amazing guy," Daniel says not really knowing what to say.

"He saved me..." Daisy says scooting closer to Daniel. 

\----

Daniel was in the living room cleaning up the mess that the two kids made playing, who knew two kids could make such a racket, paint and playdoe were scattered over the little plastic table that Elena had gotten them for Lincoln to draw at. Fitz and Jemma had brought Alya to play with little Lincoln. Daniel always had to smile when he heard the laughter of Alya and Lincoln as they played, it was something that he never really thought he could get. Daisy and Jemma were on the back portch watching Fitz run around with Alya and Lincoln, Daniel was about to go out onto the portch when he heard Daisy and Jemma talking. 

"It's weird, sometimes it just sneaks up on me, and all of a sudden I feel like I'm back on that hanger and Lincoln's right there. He just smiled at me, before that bomb went off on his stomache. I had hope for a second that maybe we could work through our problems, that the pain we caused each other could be eased."

"You can always carry Lincoln with you Daisy. You will always have those memories to look back to," Jemma says. 

"Momma, momma, momma," Lincoln comes running over and jumps into his mothers lap as Alya comes close on his heals and hops in Jemmas lap, Daisy looks up to see Fitz leaning over in the middle of the yard trying to catch his breath. 

"Did you wear out your uncle?" Daisy says. 

"He's just too slow," Lincoln says. "Alya says she's named after stars I wanna know what I was named after." 

Daisy just squeezes Lincoln a little closer. "You were named after a very good man. He struggled through life sometimes to do the right thing but he always had his heart in the right place. He always wanted to help people, even if the other people weren't very nice to him." Daisy knew she couldn't tell Lincoln and Alya everything but she could tell him a little about his namesake. "He loved with all his heart and now he rests with the stars." 

"Like Alya's name," Lincoln says quickly. 

Daisy just laughs a little bit, "Yeah buddy like Alya's name." She didn't want to have to try and explain to him just yet that was a little bit too accurate.


End file.
